Last Christmas
by Emerald Singer
Summary: Sakura is performing at the Moon Cafe owned by a married couple, Hiiragizawa Eriol & Tomoyo. Singing her heart out at the cafe increased the population in the cafe as a man comes back to Tomoeda and listens.
1. Sing for us?

**I had an idea for this story after listening to this song. This story will most likely have three chapters at my estimate or more if I can. My first multi-chapter story, hopefully you'll all like it! **

**Title-** Last Christmas

**Author- **Emerald Singer

**Summary- **_Sakura is performing at the Moon Cafe owned by a married couple, Hiiragizawa Eriol & Tomoyo. Singing her heart out at the cafe increased the population in the cafe as a man comes back to Tomoeda and listens._

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the song Truly Madly Deeply nor Clamp's characters from Card Captor Sakura. Truly Madly Deeply is owned by Savage Garden. I do not own the poem of The Nearness of You. It is **Sonji Rush Copyright 1998.**

**Ages- **Sakura and Tomoyo are 24 and Eriol and Syaoran are 25.

**Genre- **Romance

**Dedication- **No one special…

It was a beautiful full moon lit night, perfect for eating a romantic dinner outside and that was just what that Hiiragizawa couple did for their third anniversary for marriage and their second anniversary for the Moon Café. The Café was popular for Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji-Hiiragizawa Tomoyo opened it together. Eriol was known for his family, the man who own hotel chains all over the world, named as Clow Hotel. Miss Tomoyo was known as the daughter of the toymaker and designer Daidouji Sonomi.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

"That's our song…" Whispering, as the beautiful young woman stared into the mysterious blue eyes of her loving husband. He just smiled at her never breaking the eye contact. They met in a passionate kiss over the table and they got up to dance.

_I'll be your hope _

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly Madly Deeply Do…_

"I even got Sakura-chan to sing for us Tomoyo." He said softly as they swayed together.

Tomoyo smiled and thought as she rested her head against her husbands' chest, _'That also meant a lot to me too… I love you so much Eriol…' _With the end of that thought, she said exactly that.

_I will be strong _

_I will be faithful_

_Cuz I'm counting on_

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning yea…_

Eriol responded by bringing her chin up and kissing her once again, "I love you too my plum blossom." His voice rumbled lightly against her ear and she giggled.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish, Send it to heaven, then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleaser and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of…_

They were in love, anyone could tell, even the amber eyed visitor that was watching the couple dancing and the singer singing.

_The highest powers_

_In the lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

The singer was smiling lightly as she sang for both of her best friends; they always begged her to sing for them at the café. It would increase her paycheck and help her with the bills, for the apartment she lived in and the hospital bill for her father.

_Oh can't you see it baby_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_Cuz it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

Her eyes scanned the audience and the other couples as they danced when it finally landed on someone in the shadows. _Li Syaoran, Li Xiao Lang. _The name hit her like a ton of bricks; the man she fell in love with is back from China and was in Tomoeda. Of course he would be, Eriol-san was his best friend and he wouldn't be there for her. **That **is what she is completely sure of.

_I'll be your dream   
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy _

_  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
_

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do… _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

She closed her eyes as she sang the last chorus.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

She opened her eyes when she heard clapping and bowed. Flashing a smile to the couples dancing and the rest of the audience that were eating the young woman waited as the host of the night came onto stage. "Well, well, well, our singer tonight blew us away with that heartwarming song that was the song our dearest owners _slash _couple danced to on their special wedding night."

The host was Takashi, one of her childhood friends. "I hope you enjoyed tonight everyone." A rather large smile was flashed toward her direction and she smiled back. "This is Kinomoto Sakura! Our lovely singer, wearing a Daidouji Original or is it Hiiragizawa Original or Hiiragizawa-Daidouji Original? _Did you know that the names that were of originals came from Egypt but everyone--_"

"TAKASHI!" A roar was heard as a sledge hammer smacked onto the host's head and knocked him out. The person who hit him smiled nervously and said, "That's a lie…" A nervous laugh erupted from her. "Anyways, I'm Chiharu and Miss Kinomoto is one of our best guest singers, we hope that she becomes a permanent singer here." Wink. "Right folks?" To that question there was a roaring applause and to that Sakura smiled at everyone.

"Thank you all," Sakura started. "I hope you enjoyed the song, especially our Hiiragizawa Couple." Claps were heard as all eyes turned to the couple, everyone but the amber eyed one, his eyes stayed on Sakura. She tensed slightly when she felt his burning eyes stare at her.

Hesitating for a second Sakura continued, "It's their third anniversary and I wish them happiness. I was only too happy to sing for my two best friends." With that she smiled at the couple herself, "I only hope that you two are happy at this moment. Thank you all!" Ending, she smiled once again, then bowing and walking off the stage

Sakura walked to her car when she felt like someone was watching her. Glancing around to see if she could see if it was _him, _she decided to get into her car as quickly as she could. Just when someone was going to face her, two other people got to her first. "Sakura?" A finger tapped her shoulder, Sakura whipped around and nearly slammed her foot into Eriol's face.

Luckily for Eriol he had fast reflexes too and grabbed her foot before it could do any damage to him. Blinking Sakura flushed and dropped her foot, "I'm sorry." She felt almost disappointed that it was just Eriol and Tomoyo, pausing in her thoughts to look at their looks. "I thought that you were… Y'know those people." _And hoped for Syaoran…_

Eriol smiled at Sakura, he was glad that she could defend herself. "It's alright, you know how the world isn't innocent anymore and I'm okay." Sakura responded with a weak smile.

Tomoyo quickly inserted in what they had wanted to ask Sakura, "Sakura?" Sakura's eyes were on hers. "We just wanted to as if you would be a permanent singer."

"We know we've asked before, but right now we hope you will say yes this time." Eriol added. "And your paycheck will be higher and if you work two part-time jobs, you would be able to pay your bills with some left over."

Sakura smiled at her friends, they cared too much for her and now that she thought about it. It would be more tiring with two jobs but she could make more money, and if she had more money left over she wouldn't have to worry about the next bill.

After saying no for a long time, Sakura finally changed her answer. "Yes"

The couple sighed in defeat and was about to walk away sadly when what she said hit them. They finally comprehended what Sakura said and Tomoyo squealed in delight as Eriol drew all three into a hug.

The amber eyed man growled as he saw Hiiragizawa's arm around Sakura's waist. His

fist clenched hard enough to make nail marks on his palm.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo and Eriol said happily to Sakura when they finally let go of her.

Sakura glanced her watch, she gasped. The couple immediately looked at the time and

gasped themselves.

Sakura flashed a smiled at the Hiiragizawa Couple as she jumped into her car, "It's really

late, I'll see you two tomorrow!" Starting the car and slowly got out of the parking space

and shouting, "Good Night!" Then shooting off to her apartment.

The couple murmured something to each other and went back inside of the Café. Finally

the amber eyed man emerged from the shadows and looked at the disappearing car of

Sakura. "Kinomoto Sakura… What did you do to me?"

Sakura parked in her parking space in front of her apartment building. She got out and

walked into the building, then jamming a key into her mailbox. Taking out her mail and

then locking the mailbox, she entered the elevator and pressed 6, for her floor number.

Sakura looked over her mail and stopped on one with a rose attached.

_To: Kinomoto Sakura_

_Fr: An Old Friend_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I can't wait until_

_I get to see you_

**The Nearness of You  
**

_My thoughts are with you tonight_

_although, we are miles apart._

_The distance only embeds my love_

_for you deep within my lonely heart.  
_

_To understand this feeling,_

_that I cannot ask you to do._

_However, please have _

_compassion for me_

_and this love I have for you._

_My sadness is for not being_

_near enough to prove this is real._

_Yet a feeling of happiness_

_for knowing that one day_

_I will get to share with you_

_the tenderness I feel._

_As I lay here my body aches_

_for your nearness._

_I long for the sound of your_

_voice and the touch_

_of your skin next to mine.  
_

_Just to see your face_

_and to feel your warm embrace_

_would take away all that time has given._

_And make this life of mine_

_worth living again._**  
Sonji Rush Copyright 1998**

_I only hope we will meet again.._

Sakura stared in shock at the note and poem, she would recognize his handwriting anywhere. _Syaoran?_

**Hello! **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**The second chapter is coming later! **

**Hope you review!**

**Signing off,**

**Miss Emerald Singer XD**


	2. My Past

**Hey guys! I'm a slow updater so sorry for taking a month to update. I was planning to just do two weeks and then post my second chapter but then everything got busy and I had to go back to school. Plus the fact that my original Chapter 2 was deleted and messed up. Okay no more excuses here goes Chapter 2! Thanks for reviewing; I love to read your Fan Fictions too!**

**Title**- Last Christmas

**Author**- Emerald Singer

**Summary**- _Sakura is performing at the Moon Cafe owned by a married couple, Hiiragizawa Eriol & Tomoyo. Singing her heart out at the cafe increased the population in the cafe as a man comes back to Tomoeda and listens._

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Clamp's characters from Card Captor Sakura. I don't own Last Christmas by Ashley Tisdale or Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie.

**Ages**- Sakura and Tomoyo are 24 and Eriol and Syaoran are 25.

**Genre**- Romance

**Dedication**- No one special… But maybe... Someone...

_**Last Time On- Last Christmas**_

Sakura looked over her mail and stopped on one with a rose attached.

_To: Kinomoto Sakura_  
_Fr: An Old Friend_  
_Roses are red_  
_Violets are blue_  
_I can't wait until_  
_I get to see you_

Sakura stared in shock at the note and poem; she would recognize his handwriting anywhere. _Syaoran?_

**Chapter 2- My Past**

Sakura sat silently on her bed as she held the rose in hand, as she thought about her past with Syaoran Li. _I love you... _She felt sad as she remembered the day he left her to go back to Hong Kong. Syaoran left just like _he _did and broke her heart again, how can her heart be broken again when it was broken before? She questioned herself over and over on the question and sighed.

"Why is it so hard to let go?" Sakura asked herself quietly as she twirled the rose around in circles, remembering that it was another beautiful rose he gave to her when they met and when they parted.

Murmuring to herself, "Dark red and passionate love." Her emerald eyes were hidden as she closed her eyes, sighing. "That's what Syaoran said," a small smile appeared on her small face as she remembered the good times. Lightly lulling herself to sleep by dreaming of what was good back then she drifted off to dreamland.

_It's called love...  
My Past_

"Aki!" Sakura ran up to hug the man with black hair. She was working as a waitress at a coffee shop; it was her fifth job she's taken up in two years. "Aki" stiffened and gently pushed her away, looking very uncomfortable. The emerald eyed girl backed away and gave him a weird look, "What's wrong?"

Aki shifted uncomfortably as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well... I..." He paused and then quickly muttered something.

"What?"

"Look... I... Well... You see... I've... I've met someone and... I want to break up." He quickly said and immediately moved his hands to cover his face protectively.

Sakura stared at him blankly before she screamed, "WHAT?!?!?!"

Aki winced and backed away slowly, "Sorry?"

"You aren't sorry now, but you will later." Sakura said, pissed off and stalked away to her boss's room. Aki was nervous and didn't want to face her again, or else she might sick her brother to attack him. So he told one of the waitresses to give Sakura his Christmas present to her and immediately left right after. He would've dumped her more harshly if her brother didn't intimidate him so much, _Touya Kinomoto, Cop and a Black Belt in Martial Arts._

_**At Home...**_

After all her high school break-ups, Sakura learned to not cry in front of them. It's just the ones that made her really, really happy; that made it harder to keep up her strong exterior.

Sakura could be found sitting quietly on her bed, glazed eyes to the wall. Her speakerphone was on while an angry voice was heard, **"I can't believe him!"**

"_Was I selfish?"_

"**No! Why?"**

"_I can't help but wonder... Is there something wrong with me? Why would he just find another girl like that?"_

"**He's a jerk!"**

"_Tomoyo-chan..."_

"**Yes Sakura-chan?"**

"_How come... How come in my relationships everything goes bad?"_

"**Oh... Sakura-chan... It's not you... It's them; they just can't see that you're a great person!"**

A deeper voice was heard right after Tomoyo, **"Sakura... You'll find someone who loves you and would never leave you. One day... Don't worry. I'm sure that it'll happen."**

A small smiled found its' way to her face, _"Thank you... You two always know what to say."_

There was a short pause until Tomoyo spoke, **"I know this is a bad time to ask you... But, we need a singer to sing on Friday. Would you..?"**

Sakura was quiet as she thought about it, "_Alright Tomoyo._"

"**Yay! Um... Thanks so much!"**

"_Alright... Bye Tomoyo, Bye Eriol-kun. See you on Friday."_

"**Bye,"** Tomoyo's and Eriol's voice chorused. With that, they hung up and Sakura went to her desk. She shuffled through the papers until she found her lyrics to many songs, Sakura found the one that was exactly how she was feeling. "_Big girls don't cry..._" She sang quietly.

"Daddy?" Her soft voice was heard inside the hospital room.

Kinomoto Fujitaka slightly stirred as her voice carried over the quiet room. Sakura lightly sat on the chair next to his bed and gently took his hand. She dropped a light kiss on his forehead, "I hope you get better Daddy... I don't want to lose you..." Staying there for hours waiting for him to wake up.

_Two Hours Later..._

"Sakura? Sakura honey?" Sakura stirred from her uncomfortable spot on the chair, still holding onto his hand. Her emerald eyes were revealed from the darkness of her light dreaming.

"Good afternoon Daddy."

"Good afternoon dear, how are you?" Fujitaka asked, softly to his daughter.

She smiled at him and replied, "I'm okay daddy, and I'm more worried about you." He smiled back and rubbed her hand gently, reassuring her that he was okay.

With that, father and daughter stayed silent, enjoying the peaceful silence between them.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone...special  
Halalalala-Halalalala-Halalalala-Halalalala_

Sakura smiled as she sang to everyone in the café, she enjoyed singing so much. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled back at her, they were happy that she began singing more often at the café.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas,  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again_

It's been a year since her break-up with Aki and she was so much happier, Aki was sitting in the crowd with his _fifth_ girlfriend since their break-up and Sakura was amazed that she actually cared about him then.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone...special (Special)  
Halalalala-Halalalala-Halalalala-Halalalala  
(Yeah-heh-Yeah)_

She finally met someone new and he was someone wonderful, she thought he could heal her broken heart. Sakura thought that he was the one, the one that can put the two pieces together.

_A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face, a lover with a fire in her heart  
I've been under cover but  
You tore me apart, (Oooh-Oooh)  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

Sakura couldn't believe that Aki actually fooled her with his nice guy act, oh yeah, he was a nice guy _after_ Touya got through with him. _He'll never fool me again with his fake personality._

_Last Christmas (Last Christmas)  
I gave you my heart (I gave you my heart)  
But the very next day, you gave it away (You gave it away)  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
(I'll give it to someone...)_

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart (I gave you my heart)  
(But the very next day)But the very next day, you gave it away (You gave it away)  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone...special  
(Last Christmas, Last Christmas)  
Halalalala-Halalalala-Halalalala-Halalalala_

Finishing off with the chorus, she smiled and bowed. Many cheered and clapped for her as the announcer, Takashi came up onto the stage. "There you have it! Kinomoto Sakura, singing Last Christmas. I bet we all know who that was sent to." Wink. "But Sakura is strong! Don't you love her?!" A loud applause of approval was heard. "_Did you know that—_"

A boom was heard as his long time girlfriend smacked him on the head, "Don't listen to his lies, this happens every night. Anyways! Yay Sakura!"

Sakura laughed and walked off the stage into strong arms, "Syaoran!"

"Hello darling cherry blossom, you were wonderful," He said as he nuzzled her cheek. She hugged him tightly and smiled happily in thanks.

Tomoyo smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up while Eriol pointed to behind her. Sakura smiled and let go of Syaoran to turn around to see, Aki holding his new girlfriend around her waist tightly; "Hello Sakura."

"It's Kinomoto to you Sota." Sakura bit back at him.

"That hurt, **Kinomoto-san**." He responded coolly, smirking at her. "Too bad you're like a slut."

Syaoran protectively put himself in front of her, "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that."

Pushing his arm away slightly Sakura said, "I bet you wouldn't be saying that if Touya or someone would give you another black eye."

He stiffened and smiled uncomfortably, "Come Ashley, Let's go." With that Aki left the café with the thought of getting beat up again.

Syaoran hugged Sakura once again, "You handled the situation really well Sakura."

"I have all the confidence in the world with you by my side," Sakura said softly, hugging him back. They stayed there for a long time until they decided to get dinner.

_Syaoran entered his apartment to the cardboard boxes view in the living room. Someone had left his mail on one of the boxes and he scowled at the fact that someone went into his home. His hand stopped on one with a rose, and stared at it quietly. He recognized the handwriting, it was Sakura's._

_Taking the envelope into his hands, Syaoran opened it and read the note._

'_Dear Syaoran,_

_You were there for me when I fell,_

_You saved me when I was in depression,_

_When we stayed together,_

_I felt our bond was growing stronger._

_You protected me from __**him…**_

_The man who broke my heart._

_I thought you were the one._

_I love your hugs._

_I love your kisses._

_I love your touch._

_Happy Anniversary Syaoran._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Sakura, your Cherry Blossom'_

_Syaoran stared slightly in shock, 'She __**loves **__me?' "Damn!" Syaoran cursed, he had ruined everything. It was too late; he wasn't going to go to back to her. Sakura probably hated him now._

It was a few months after Syaoran left and Sakura was miserable, she spent her time writing songs and singing.

_La, Da, Da, Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
Be with myself in center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their  
blanket  
But I've gotta move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry_

She wasn't singing for Aki, she wasn't singing for any other ex-boyfriend. She was singing for **him.**

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they  
And I for see the dark ahead if I stay_

She had fallen in love and it was hard for her to face her fear. Sakura was afraid of her relationships, it was breaking her down.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

_Like a little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my  
valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'cause I wanna hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself in center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their  
blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry_

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

Even though this song said, Big Girls Don't Cry, she couldn't help but have to hold back tears. It's all because of him... It's his fault that he made her fall in love... _With him..._

**Phew! Nine pages, again, Sorry for updating later on.  
But I hope you like this chapter!  
I think... All of her past will be reviewed in the next Chapter.  
So... I hope you review and enjoy!**

**Signing off,  
Emerald Singer XD**


	3. Remember

Hey

**AU: Lost interest and forgot all about this story. I wrote this a while back. Wanted to make it longer but you know… Anyways I'm not sure whether I want to continue so enjoy this chapter I guess.**

**Title**- Last Christmas

**Author**- Emerald Singer

**Summary**- _Sakura is performing at the Moon Cafe owned by a married couple, Hiiragizawa Eriol & Tomoyo. Singing her heart out at the cafe increased the population in the cafe as a man comes back to Tomoeda and listens._

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Clamp's characters from Card Captor Sakura.

**Ages**- Sakura and Tomoyo are 24 and Eriol and Syaoran are 25.

**Genre**- Romance

**Dedication**- No one special… But maybe... Someone...

_**Last Time on- Last Christmas**_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry_

_Even though this song said, Big Girls Don't Cry, she couldn't help but have to hold back tears. It's all because of him... It's his fault that he made her fall in love... With him..._

**Chapter 3- Remember**

_Syaoran stared slightly in shock, 'She __**loves **__me?' "Damn!" Syaoran cursed, he had ruined everything. It was too late; he wasn't going to go to back to her. Sakura probably hated him now._

_-- End Dream—_

Syaoran woke up and scowled, he remembered how hard it was for him to just leave without running back to her and telling her how he felt. _Sakura…_ She had her heart broken and he was there. She was in tears and he was in pain. She was sad and he couldn't help. He just added to the pain.

_I love you…_

The three words that he couldn't take the time to just go and tell her that. Syaoran was a coward and he knew it, he couldn't go back to Sakura and tell her. Syaoran couldn't throw away his Li Clan duties, Xiao Lang wouldn't let him. This time, Syaoran was leading, not Xiao Lang.

He was going to tell her and beg for her forgiveness, Syaoran knew he would've done that. Just because of one girl, that one girl made him feel weak, that same girl, make him fall in love. _With her…_

_She was sitting at a table in the garden outside as the firecrackers began. Holding a few papers in her hands were the lyrics to her songs she had just sang on stage. Smiling to herself she whispered, "Happy New Years."_

"_Happy New Years to you too," a deep voice startled her thoughts, making her drop her papers. Her emerald eyes gazed into burning amber, for the second she snapped her gaze away and quickly bent down to gather her papers. The man smiled and chuckled, "I'm sorry did I startle you?" He bent down and helped her with the papers._

_She smiled shyly at him as he handed the papers he got to her. "Thank you," She whispered and a firecracker flew into the air and shined of many beautiful colors._

"_It's not a problem," he replied, "It was my fault anyways." _

_There was a pause between them, leaving silence around them until another firecracker went up and broke the peaceful silence. "You are... Kinomoto Sakura, are you not?"_

"_Yes, I am Sakura."_

_He smiled and whispered her name and then told her his name, "I am Li Syaoran, in Japanese of course." He paused, "You have a beautiful voice."_

_Sakura smiled back, not as shy, "Thank you Li-san. Isn't it a wonderful evening?"_

"_Yes, yes it is," was his response. Pulling out a rose to her, Sakura widened her eyes, "This is for you... I was planning to give it to you earlier, but I lost you and then I startled you."_

_Sakura gently took the dark red rose, noting how lush it was, their hands touched for a second and they felt something. "It's so pretty..." She said pulling her hand away from his. _

"_Yes," Syaoran said, "You are." Sakura blushed lightly at the complement and before he could go on a voice entered the two's conversation._

"_So I see you two have met each other," Eriol's voice entered._

_Sakura cocked her head to the side questionably, as Syaoran raised his eyebrow. Eriol sighed and continued, "Sakura-chan, this is my best friend. You know, Xiao Lang?" Her lips formed an 'O' in understanding._

Sakura awoke from her dream and yawned. After thinking about her dream, Sakura sighed, it was when they first met, and when everything started. 

Syaoran was lying down on his bed as he started remembering things from the past, and his eyes snapped open at one memory.

_Tomoyo was waving Sakura over so she turned to both men, "Um... Tomoyo-chan's calling so... I'll see you later Eriol-kun. Nice meeting you Li-kun." With that she bowed to Syaoran and trotted off to Tomoyo._

_When Sakura was out of earshot Eriol turned to his best friend with a mischievous smile, "So?"_

_Syaoran raised his eyebrow once again and repeated what Eriol said, "So?"_

"_Are you interested in Sakura-chan, Syaoran?"_

_He spluttered, "What?"_

_Eriol suddenly turned serious, "Don't hurt her." That was all he said to his best friend, with that he turned and walked back to his Tomoyo._

Eriol had threatened him more than five times to not hurt Sakura, and after the few months of going out with her, he understood why. She was hurt before and was still a bit fragile, and the people that loved her didn't want to see her hurt again. Too bad he had hurt her already, but it was already decided that he was going back. _To her... For her..._

Syaoran scowled and made a decision, he picked up the phone and called Eriol's cell phone. It has been quite a while since he has spoken to his hopefully still best friend.

"_**Hiiragizawa speaking, who may I ask is calling at such an early time,"**_Eriol's voice was heard with his usual calm tone but with a hint of irritation.

"_Hey __**Hirragizawa**__ nice to talk to you again, recognize my voice?? Oh yeah happy anniversary to you and your wife," _Syaoran's tone was casual.

Eriol was confused, he didn't recognize the voice, and it sounded vaguely familiar, _**"I'm sorry whomever you are I do not know you, good--"**_

"_Don't hang up! It's me, Syaoran."_

"_**LI SYAORAN?!**_" A loud shriek came out from the background.

"_**Shush Tomoyo, so…**_" Eriol said calmly, "_**What can I do for this great honour of speaking to Li-san after all this time?**_"

"I need to talk to Sakura. And I know I hurt her and I want to fix that. Could you please give me her phone number?"

There was a sense of hesitation in the air with the Hiiragizawa couple before Tomoyo just yanked the phone away from Eriol, she was able to hear everything being said and she wanted to make the decision.

Sakura sighed, _'I've sighed so much and it's been a year… Why haven't I gotten over him??'_

She was so deep in thought that when the phone rang it shocked her; she fell off of her bed and groaned. "Oww…" She rubbed the spot where there would most likely be a bruise.

Glaring at the innocent phone that kept on ringing, Sakura stood and picked it up. _"Kinomoto residence."_

_**Emerald Singer signing out.**_


End file.
